Secret of the heart
by Unheard Symphony
Summary: The Haruno family has a secret, they can’t confess their love. For the person that they confess to would end up dying for them so no matter how much Sakura feels for Sasuke she can’t tell him but what happens when he falls for her too?
1. Whispers of the lonely heart

Hi Minna! My 2nd story…and my first Sasu/Saku Fic…

Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto…I wish I did…

* * *

Summary: The Haruno family has a secret, they can't confess their love. For the person that they confess to would end up dying for them so no matter how much Sakura feels for Sasuke she can't tell him but what happens when he falls for her too?

Chapter 1: Whispers of the lonely heart

"_Remember Sakura, never fall in love" said a dying man with blood on his lips. Sakura cried as she held him _

"_Otou-san no…how? Why?" she stammered, the dying man wiped the tears off her cheeks._

"_This is our destiny, it's also our curse. Sakura-chan please remember what I say" as the man's hand slowly fell to the wet ground. _

_Sakura crawled over to her mother lying on the floor, she had fainted and her father had died protecting them._

_This fateful night the Haruno family went out for dinner, it was also Sakura's parents wedding anniversary. While they were enjoying the dinner Sakura had excused herself to use the bathroom, when she returned she saw her mother and father dancing together. Sakura's mother leaned in and whispered something in her husband's ear and he in return had a shock look on his face. _

_Suddenly a man wearing totally black with a mask on his face jumped out from behind the bushes and knocked Sakura's mother towards the metal fence, she slammed against the fence and dropped on the floor and her father standing had a kunai sticking out of his stomach. The masked person glanced at Sakura, pulling the kunai out of Sakura's father stomach he charged at Sakura._

"_Run" Whispered Sakura's father in pain as more blood gushed out from his wound_

_Tears came down Sakura's pretty face "Move, why won't my legs move?" Sakura couldn't move, she just stood there too afraid to move as the masked man came closer and closer. _

_Sakura's eyes shut tight waiting for something sharp and painful to reach her but it never came, she opened her eyes to see her father hugging the mask man from behind preventing him from reaching Sakura._

"_Otou-san" screamed Sakura_

"_Run SAKURA!" yelled her father_

_Sakura tried to run again, she tried her best but she couldn't instead she fell to the floor crawling away with all her remaining strength._

_The masked man broke free of Sakura's father grip and went for Sakura, Sakura could feel him over her just when he was going to stab her Sakura's father twisted the masked man's neck. The masked man fell to the hard ground, Sakura turned around to reach for her father. She saw her father smile and then fall backwards onto the ground never to wake up again._

Sakura jumped out of the bed with sweat all over her body "That dream again" cursed Sakura as she glanced at the clock beside her which read 5am. Sakura got out of bed and washed her face with water in the bathroom, Sakura walked past her mother's bedroom and opened the door silently and glanced at the sleeping figure "_She's asleep that's good_" Sakura thought thankfully. Her mother had turn mentally unstable after that incident, for the past 5 months all she would do was just sit on the bad and keep on chanting "I killed him". The Hokage had announced the incident as assassination by other villages.

Sakura walked down the stairs and to the living room and towards the altar which had her father's picture. Sakura stared at the smiling face and greeted with the brightest smile she had "Ohayo otou-san", she knew her father had always loved her smile and would never want to see her frowning.

Sakura got changed and walked out of the house and towards shinobi academy, while walking something came to her mind.

_On the day of the funeral for her father, the Haruno clan head which was her grandmother sat beside her and told her the Haruno curse._

"_Sakura you must listen to me and listen good, the reason why your father died is because you mother Kimiko confessed her love to your father."_

"_What? Impossible this…can't be" mumbled Sakura in shock as the scene of Kimiko leaning in and whispering something in Sakura's father ears came to her mind_

_The Haruno clan head cleared her throat and continue "We the Haruno clan have a curse, we are not able to confess our love to the person we love. For the person we confess to would end up dying for us."_

"_What about the marriage of mother and father? Didn't they get married because they fell in love with each other?" asked the confused girl_

"_You read too much fairytales young Sakura, not everyone has a happy ending your parents marriage was arranged" replied the old woman_

_Sakura remained silent for a while recalling all the memories she had shared with her parents, did it seem unreal? Were they just pretending to get along? _

"_Sakura you must remember, never confess your love to anyone or even better don't even fall in love, it'll be easier that way. Do you understand?"_

"_Hai…"whispered Sakura, she was in no mood to bother about these things anymore. She just walked away towards the forest and sat down beside the tree, for the first time she felt truly alone as her tears fall uncontrollably to the cold hard soil. _

"Ouch" Sakura shouted as something hard slammed against her left shoulder, she snapped back to reality and was greeted by the loud screams of girls in front of her, the Uchiha Sasuke fan girls.

They were following behind Sasuke screaming his name, shouting "I LOVE YOU" and confessing how they felt towards him but he just walked in front irritated by the noise.

"I love you" that was what the girls screamed, "_How easily the can say it, but I can't" thought Sakura bitterly "I wouldn't ever get to say it, because of this curse"_

Sakura stared at the back of Sasuke soon to be blocked by the crowd of screaming fans.

_"I'll never get to say it_

_Never get to say_

_How much I _

_Love you,_

_Uchiha Sasuke"_

_

* * *

Well that's all for this first chapter…Tell me what you think OK?_

_REVIEW!_


	2. First Attractions

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto…I wish I did…

Here's the next chapter, hope that you'll like it!

* * *

Chapter 2: First Attractions 

Sakura arrived at the classroom where all the excited students were waiting for Iruka-sensei so arrive. Sakura walked towards an empty seat as she heard someone screaming her name, she turns her head to see Umazaki Naruto jumping and waving at her.

She took a sit beside her friend, Hinata that was busy blushing while looking at Naruto who was coming towards them.

"Sakura-chan why don't you sit with me?" asked the eager Naruto

"No thanks" Sakura replied in a mono voice

"But…" started Naruto

"Iruka sensei is coming soon, get back to your sit" advised Sakura wisely

As soon as Sakura completed her sentence Iruka walked into the class room and asked everyone to sit down.

The class quiet down as Iruka spoke "congratulations to you all for graduating. Starting today you are all official ninjas, but you all are still new Genins. Things are going to get harder from now on, you all will be in a group of three, where you will accomplish task under a Jounin teacher.

" A group of three?" there were many whispers among the class and most of the girls glance a look at Sasuke who had his eyes closed irritated by the noise.

**Sasuke Pov**

_A group of three? That's only going to burden me._

**End**

"We've arranged the groups such that overall abilities are equivalent." Continued Iruka "I will now announce the groups"

**Naruto's thoughts while Iruka is announcing groups 1 to 6**

_First, Sakura-chan, then the other will be…I can live with anyone else as long as it's not Sasuke._

**End  
**

"Next group 7, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura" announced Iruka. "Group 8, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino."

While Iruka was announcing the 9th group, the classroom was being watched through a crystal ball.

"Is that him? This year's number one rookie "Uchiha Sasuke" asked one of the Jounins, "That's right, replied the Hokage staring deeply into the crystal ball.

"He's a survival of the Uchiha clan" commented another Jounin

"However there seems to be another with the same results as him" announced the Hokage while looking into the crystal ball again. "This is the one" Said the Hokage as he pointed at the crystal ball, "this girl, Haruno Sakura. The girl from the clan with "that" curse"

"And for the last group, group 10, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji." told Iruka to the class. "That's all for the groups"

"Iruka-sensei! Why is a top student like me in a group with this guy!" shouted Naruto as he pointed at Sasuke. Iruka looked up from the paper he was reading and replied calmly "Sasuke graduated with the highest scores along with Sakura, and you Naruto, had the worst scores." Everyone broke into laugher as Iruka continued "This happens because we want to evenly divide abilities between the groups"

"Don't pull my leg, dobe" Said Sasuke arrogantly

"What did you say!" shouted Naruto

"You want to fight, dobe?" replied Sasuke with a smirk

"Dobe? Why you…" started Naruto as the class laughed loudly again

"Enough Naruto" shouted Iruka, "I'm going to introduce the Jounin teachers this afternoon, meeting adjourned until then!"

The class was dismissed for lunch as Sakura and Hinata walked out of the class together, there were whispers behind them complaining why Sakura got to be in Sasuke's group. Sakura ignored them and walked out of the classroom, on her way out she felt someone looking at her but she ignored it because she knew those eyes belonged to…Uchiha Sasuke.

"Someone that's able to get the same scores as me…" thought Sasuke as he stared at the figure leaving through the door. "I'll defeat you someday" he silently swore.

Sakura sat on a branch of a tree eating her Bento while Hinata sat on the ground leaning against the tree, they were chatting away until a group of girls approached them.

"Sakura-san" a brown hair girl called out, Sakura glance at her with her chopsticks still in her mouth. "Nani?" Sakura asked irritated, it wasn't good getting involved with them since they were too troublesome to deal with.

"I'm Mayo the leader of the Sasuke fan club, we would like you to switch teams with anyone of us" said the brown hair girl proudly, "and if I refuse?" asked Sakura with interest.

Somewhere else group 10th was watching this, "What's with the gathering over there" commented Shikamaru in interest. Ino took a closer look and replied "The leader of the Sasuke fan club, so it is true. There's a rumor saying that the leader of the fan club is going to force Sakura to switch places with her so that she can be with Sasuke-kun." Shikamaru sighed and replied "Why do girls like such a guy anyway?"

Ino questioned him back "Don't you even know that?" Shikamaru that didn't want to get in any problems with Ino simply replied "I'm not a girl." Ino sighed and replied "that's why you're not popular, wonder what going to happen over there."

"And if I refuse?" asked Sakura again. Mayo walked over to Hinata and kicked her Bento out of Hinata's hand, there were screams behind Mayo and suddenly a smooth and cold object was against Mayo's skin.

"Sakura-san?"Said Mayo in fear, "That wasn't friendly at all to my friend, apologize to her NOW!" hissed Sakura

"Gomenasai please fo…forgive me Hinata-san" said Mayo close to tears, Sakura released the brown hair girl and watched her ran off with her group. Sakura kept her kunai back into her pouch and brought out her lunch, "here Hinata-chan we'll share it". The raven hair girl smiled and accepted the offer.

**After lunch**

"Where is he?" complained Naruto walking around the classroom, "other groups have already started training long time ago".

Sakura that was playing with her kunai sat on the table while Sasuke just sat down with his eyes closed. Naruto that was bored to death climbed up chair and placed a duster in between the sliding door opening.

"What are you doing Naruto?" questioned Sakura, Sasuke who heard this opened his eyes to see what was going on.

"It's his fault for being late" replied Naruto mischievously

"A Jounin isn't going to fall for a simple booby trap like that" commented Sasuke, Sakura nodded her head in agreement. Just then the door opened and the duster landed on the head of a man with silver and a cloth covering most of his face.

Naruto laughed loudly as Sakura tilt her head to one side. Sasuke was in his world of doubts "_For real? Is he really a Jounin?"_

The silver hair masked man picked up the duster and thought aloud "How should I say this…my first impression of you guys are…I hate you"

**Later On**

"Let's see, why don't you introduce yourselves." Said the silver hair Jounin

"Introduce ourselves? What should we say?" ask Naruto

"What you like, hate, your dreams and hobbies" answer Kakashi simply "Something like that."

"Hey Sensei, why don't you introduce yourself first" questioned Naruto

"Me?" asked the silver hair Jounin as he pointed to himself, "I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you what I my likes and dislikes are, as for my dream…" he thought for a moment, and then continued "I have a few hobbies."

Sakura laughed softly and commented to her new group "So all we found out was his name."

"Yeah" replied Naruto as Sasuke nodded his head.

"Now it's your turn" said Kakashi loudly breaking their conversation. "Your first" as he turn his attention to a yellow hair boy.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I like cup ramen. But I like the ramen at Ichiraku that Iruka sensei bought for me even more. I hate the three minutes that I have to wait after I put in the hot water, my hobby is to eat and compare cup ramens! And my dream is to become greater then the Hokages! I'm going to make all the villages recognize my existence."

Kakashi smiled inside his mask and thought to himself "I see, he grew up in an interesting way." "Okay next." He called out.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, there aren't many things I hate and there aren't a lot of things that I like. Also, I have an ambition that I have no intention of leaving just as a dream. The revival of my clan and to…kill a certain man." After Sasuke finished his last sentence, the air seemed to be tensed as everyone was staring at Sasuke.

**Naruto Thoughts**

"I hope he's not referring to me."

**Kakashi Thoughts**

"Just as I thought…"

Kakashi broke the tense mood by asking Sakura to introduce herself. "Haruno Sakura, there aren't many things I like or hate either, my hobby is…learning new jutsu. My dream or rather my goal is to become the best shinobi in konoha, so no one would ever have to protect me again." Said Sakura slowly.

"Alright, you three have all unique personalities. We're going to start our first mission tomorrow" announced Kakashi.

"What kind of mission sir?" asked Naruto excitedly.

"First we're going to do something that we four can do, survival training" answered Kakashi.

"Survival training?" asked Sakura again, "Why are we going to train when it's a mission? We had plenty of training in the academy."

"This is no ordinary training." Kakashi replied

"Then, what kind of training is it?" questioned the yellow hair boy

Kakashi laughed as everyone looked at him irritated, "Hey, what's so funny sensei?" asked Sakura.

Kakashi continued laughing and replied "if I say this I'm sure you three will be surprised."

Kakashi took a breath and replied in a serious tone "out of the 27 graduates, only 9 are going to become Genins. The other 18 would be sent back to the academy, in other words this training is going to be a very hard test with a dropout rate of 66."

The three stared hard at Kakashi as he finished his sentence, "see, you three are surprised" said Kakashi.

"No way! I went through so much trouble…then what was the final exam for?" exclaimed Naruto

"That? It just picks out those who are qualified to become a Genin." Said Kakashi in a light voice. "Anyway I'm going to determine whether you pass or fail tomorrow at the training grounds. Bring you ninja equipments and meet at 5am!"

The three were shaking with fear and in their own thoughts when Kakashi said "Meeting over! Oh yeah, don't eat breakfast. You're going to throw up if you do."

**Sakura POV**

_I was shaking…the second time in my life I felt to frightened._

_I just can't fail this! I have to become stronger, stronger than I am now. To protect myself and those around me, never again do I want to see my loved ones die in front me again…_

_Never again…

* * *

Well thats all for now! _

Please Reveiw!

UnheardSymphony

_Where Symphonys of life are often left Unheard..._


	3. Fight for survival, because we're a team

Hi Minna, it's been a very very long time.

I had to overcome my finals before I had the time and concentration to continue more fics.

Arigatou to those who reviewed! And those who didn't I hope you will :P

And after the long wait, may I present- Chapter 3

Enjoy!

Chapter 3- Fight for survival, because we're a team that's why.

* * *

The next morning, teams 7 reported at the given time and were left to wait for their examiner.

"Where is he!" yelled Naruto aloud, annoyed by the fact that they had been waiting for 4 hours.

Sasuke remained silent with his eyes closed, while Sakura was lying on the grass land staring at the sky, slowly watching the change of colour. Everyone was quiet for a moment when Sakura suddenly spoke.

"He's doing this on purpose, that Kakashi guy" told Sakura as she didn't move from her position.

"What are you talking about Sakura-chan?" asked the confused Naruto

Sakura got up from her position and answer with a smile "Endurance Naruto, a true Shinobi would be able to adapt to his or her surrounds and blend in to continue the mission. If you listened in class you would have come across this sentence."

"It's obvious this dobe doesn't listen in class" said Sasuke suddenly as he opened his eyes.

"Nani! Teme-Sasuke yaro!"Yelled Naruto as he jumped up from his sitting position ready to get in a fight with Sasuke. Sasuke as usual just smirked and a muttered "Dobe"

Sakura shook her head and thought silently

_Team 7?_

_I wonder how far this team will go_

"Alright that's enough you two" Said a voice suddenly as a silver hair guy appeared.

"Kakashi-sensei you're late!" yelled Naruto as he turned his attention towards Kakashi

Kakashi laughed and began with his lame explanations "Well, you see I got lost on the road of life" satisfied with his answer he walked ahead to the training ground leaving the other three shocked and confused by his answer.

"He got lost?" repeated Sakura not believing what she had just heard

"On the road of life" mumbled Sasuke annoyed by the strange reply

And Naruto? He was left with shocked with his mouth wide open.

Kakashi stared at the view in front of him and mumbled "We have an interesting batch this year." He stood in front of the shiny stone with tiny carvings of names all over, the memorial for all honorable nins.

"Your mission" he said seriously getting all eyes upon him. "To get a bell from me each"

He took out 2 sliver bells and hung them on his belt.

"But there's only 2 bells" noticed Sakura aloud.

"That's right; the one that fail getting the bell will be sent back to the academy and will not become a Shinobi again. You will not be able to complete this mission unless you have the intention to kill me."

That line made Sakura shiver, she can't fail now can she? After all the hardships the clan made her go through, the sacrifice of the precious father to protect her life. She just can't fail the responsibilities she had to hold.

"I can't fail" she mumbled to herself, as her bright green eyes shone at the silver bells. "I'll get it even if my life depends on it."

Kakashi noticed the change of expression on Sakura "She's fired up, lets see how she performs" thought the silver hair Jounin with a smile hidden behind the mask.

Sasuke just smirked, "get a bell and you pass? That's too easy."

"Hmmm I hope the ones that pass will be me and Sakura" Thought Naruto with a huge grin.

"You have until noon; you can use any weapons and jutsu. Just one rule get a bell or you'll be eliminated, those eliminated will have no lunch too." reminded Kakashi for the last time.

The 3 students glared at him with eyes to kill as they all had the same thoughts in mind "So that's why he told us not to eat breakfast!"

"The test begins now!"

Sasuke and Sakura sped off into different directions hiding among the darkness of the forest behind them. Only the yellow hair boy stood in his original position with his arms folded.

"Kakashi-sensei, I challenge you!" said Naruto proudly

Kakashi smiled in amusement at that line "Shouldn't you be hiding like the rest?"

"A shinobi must be brave and face the situation" told Naruto with a grin.

"_He really did grow up an interesting way" _thought the Jounin. "Let me teach you something about shinobis." Completing his sentence, he sped off at high speed around Naruto. When he stopped, Naruto was already hanging upside down from the tress.

"YOU CHEATED!" yelled Naruto

Kakashi took out his famous perverted book and started reading, "A shinobi must analyze the situation before facing off with his opponent.

Moments later, shurikens were sent from the trees towards the reading nin. Kakashi douched them easily as Sasuke came out to face him.

"_Easy Sasuke, this is nothing compared to what you've been training all along. You can complete this mission, because you are an Uchiha."_

With this in mind, Sasuke fought. He cast a fire ball blowing it towards the Jounin, firing dozens of kunai hidden within the flame. However it did not meet its target and the silver hair nin disappeared.

"_Where will he attack from? Above? From the left or right?" _Sasuke look all over suddenly he heard a voice "From the bottom" and he was pulled into the ground under him.

Sasuke cursed silently as he faced the back of Kakashi walking away.

"Two down, 1 more to go" said Kakashi to himself. _The genius of the Haruno clan, I wonder what she will do."_

Sakura leaned against the tree viewing the sight before her, "_Even Sasuke got defeated, this guy is sure not simple to deal with."_

After a few minutes of careful planning, she was ready to launch her attack. She did a few seals- a horse, a hare then a serpent.

She walked out of her hiding place slowly never taking her eyes off Kakashi.

Kakashi looked up from his book, confused. "Decided to give up Sakura?"

Sakura smiled then turned serious "I'll show you why I am different from those two." Then her palms parted, making a dash towards him.

Kakashi put his book back into his pocket and got ready to fight, Sakura aimed her palm at him as Kakashi douched her palm. Sakura smirked and continue doing so; Naruto got confused and question her.

"Sakura-chan! What cha doing waving your hands around?" yelled Naruto

"She isn't waving her hands around dobe, she's using a jutsu" said Sasuke while observing Sakura.

Kakashi did a back flip and got far from Sakura, Sakura took her stance watching her sensei's wounds on his arm grew bigger due to the excessive movement of escaping from her.

"Kakashi-sensei! What happen to you? Where did you get all those wounds from? Sakura never managed to get any contact with you" shouted Naruto to Kakashi after seeing his wounds.

"Kaze palm no jutsu" said Sakura with a smile, "The jutsu controls the surrounding air pressure, you don't feel anything because wind pressure is everywhere but after a period of time the pressure from the same spot will cause your veins to break. End result of the fight will be death due to lost of blood; you should give up now Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi just smiled in return "Let's continue Sakura."

_What? He's still gonna continue, doesn't he already know the danger of the jutsu? Why does he…want to force himself so much?_

Sakura paused and said "If I manage to strike you, the wind pressure will enter your body causing your blood flow to be forced backwards causing internal injuries. By then even the best medic-nins will not be able to save you, do you still want to continue?"

Kakashi continued to smile "Yes."

"Isn't that a bit too ruthless Sakura-chan" Naruto asked feeling frightened after hearing about the jutsu. _Sakura-chan is scary when she's serious_

_Why does he want to continue knowing that he can't win already?_

"Remain calm Sakura; he must have something up his sleeves. Remember he is a Jounin, he won't lose so easily." Sakura told herself as she got back into her fighting stance and answered Naruto

"Naruto, he said it before didn't he? I won't be able to defeat him if I don't have the intention to kill him"

"Hn, you're just a girl" muttered Sasuke, how that sentence did not go unheard to the young kunochi.

_Sasuke no Baka!_

"I'm not the one that got stuck in the ground, am I?" retorted Sakura irritated by his attitude.

"Hn"

Kakashi just observed the fight before him, this team. Team 7, was he really going to fail them? Just like how he failed the rest, the lacking of one major key point to survive. The importance of teamwork, this should have been engraved into each shinobi long before. "What had Iruka been teaching them at the academy?" Kakashi wondered to himself.

Without warning he just launched towards Sakura. Sakura shocked at the attack had no time to retaliate; resulted being pinned to the ground with her arms locked my Kakashi behind her.

"Pay attention Sakura" told Kakashi as he released her.

The team gathered and sat on the ground, Naruto was still left hanging by his legs while Kakashi spoke. "Congratulations, you guys failed"

_I…_

_I…failed_

_How could I have been so…weak?_

"Kuso" cursed Sasuke under his breath; he was the genius of the legendary Sharingan clan. The Uchiha clan, how could he have failed to accomplish something so simple of getting a bell. _Aniki was right, I am weak and pathetic._

"Have anyone figured out what this exercise is for?" questioned Kakashi

"Two bells and three shinobis, wasn't it a fight for survival?" thought Sakura, analyzing what Kakashi had just said. "He told us it was to test our survival skills, wasn't it?"

Amused at the troubled faces, the sliver hair Jounin reviled the answer "To test your teamwork."

The three faces shot up with widen eyes staring right at the Jounin, "from the way you three performed earlier. You guys have already shown me how much you've known about teamwork."

_Teamwork_

_What's that? Oba-san never taught me anything about it_

_All along I've only been taught to protect my own, _

_To live up to the expectations of the clan_

_That's all…_

_So what is this unknown word that ring in my head_

"_Teamwork"_

_It's not important right?_

"You have one last chance, to work together and obtain the bells" Kakashi told them, "If you fail this time, you will be sent back immediately. The test is in 1 hour's time, you can go have your lunch but the condition is that Naruto must be left hanging on the tree throughout the whole hour."

Eyes turned towards Naruto as he took a big gulp and shouted back "It's alright! I'm not hungry!"

Kakashi disappeared leaving the three alone on the field. The raven and pink hair shinobi sat on the ground unable stand up.

_Otou-san, what should I do now?_

_What should I do now, so that I will not fail?_

Memories of the time spent with her father came back to her slowly; Sakura chuckled softly remembering one incident when she wailed to her father about how everyone didn't want to play with her.

Flash Back

"_Otou-san!" yelled chibi Sakura running into her father's open arms. She was crying and her a bruise on her left knee, "Otou-san, why doesn't everyone wants to play with mee" she wailed loudly to the older Nin._

"_Sakura" her father called slowly to get her attention, "in the future you will be working with much more people. So don't give up, continue trying to make new friends."_

"_Demo Otou-san, they keep making fun of my forehead" complained the young girl_

"_When you get into the shinobi academy, you'll find a team that will surely accept you for who you are. These will be your teammates, you will experience bitter and sweet with them" the older Haruno told "You will learn to depend, help and work together with them, because you are a team."_

_Chibi Sakura smiled and told her father "even so, i can still return to complain to you right?"_

_The red hair nin just smiled._

_But he wasn't there to listen to her complains any longer_

_Otou-san…_

Sasuke blushed slightly hearing the sudden chuckled of the pink hair girl, he silently scolded himself.

_She's cute when she laughs…_

_Baka Sasuke what are you saying?_

_Remember the Haruno and Uchiha are rivals_

"Snap out of it" he told himself silently before throwing a kunai towards the tree Naruto was hanging from, cutting the rope that hung him. Naruto fell to the ground yelling at Sasuke.

"SASUKE-TEME, COULDN'T YOU THINK OF A BETTER WAY TO SAVE ME?"

"Hn"

"NANI!"

Sakura stood up observing the change in weather, the skies slowly turned darker and dark clouds were forming. Kakashi appeared out of no where with a very angry expression.

"Why did you release him? Why did you go against my orders and release Naruto? Now you'll have to face the punishments." He said coldly

"You told us this test was all about teamwork and I am part of the team!" shouted Naruto with his eyes closed

"Because we are a three man team" told Sasuke

The two boys turned towards Sakura who said nothing, the pink hair kunochi raised her head and completed Sasuke's answer "and we stick together."

The dark clouds faded away and Kakashi smiled "Team 7, you pass."

Sakura smiled _Otou-san, maybe you're right. Maybe I can start depending on others for once._

A figure in the dark forest looked upon the smile of Haruno Sakura, before disappearing.

_Sakura_

_Who taught you to smile?_

_Looks like you need more training_

_More…

* * *

_

_That's all for this chapter, look forward to the next_

_Review! & Stay Happy Everyone._

_Unheard Symphony…_

_Because you gave me a reason to live…_


	4. Don't leave me here alone

The fourth chappie! Sorry it took so long…

Disclaimers: Naruto doesn't belong to me...I wish it did though P

Hope you guys like it!

Chapter 4: Don't leave me here alone…

* * *

Sakura returned back home. Reaching the wooden door with tracing paper, she slides the wooden door gently revealing her grandmother kneeing on a cushion in total darkness.

Sakura shivered slightly at the sight of her grandmother, Sanako. Sanako's eyes opened slowly staring forcefully into Sakura's eyes. Sakura felt charka surrounding her feet and slowly her entire body was slowly frozen. _Obaa-chan was emitting charka from her eyes, why didn't I notice_. Sakura silently cursed at her weakness.

"Sakura…" Sanako called slowly taking her every step towards Sakura slowly. Each slow step that made Sakura's heart jump faster then it already was. When Sanako finally reached Sakura, her pale hand reached out to stroke her face softly.

"Sakura…Sakura, my lovely grand daughter Sakura" said Sanako with a smile spread across her face while caressing Sakura's face. Her soft strokes suddenly threw her across the room slamming her again the wooden walls.

Sakura got up slowly, her right hand reached out to touch her right cheek where a swollen bruise was growing. The corner of her lips had a line of blood flowing down; Sakura eyes stared confused at her grandmother, unsure at what was going on.

"Smile Sakura, who taught you to smile like that in the afternoon? Who gave you a reason to smile?" said Sanako in a dark tone. "I saw you in training today, pathetically defeated and smiling?"

"Obaa-san I-" Sakura tried to explain in fear

"Failure is not an option for you, Sakura. Emotions will only get in the way, haven't I been telling you that since the beginning of your training?" Sanako's cold voice rang in her head. "You disappoint me Sakura."

The shoji doors slide open as attendants entered with their head slightly bowed in respect and fear. "The clan punishment" Sanako said with disgust motioning them to get ready.

Sakura eyes opened in fear as the group of male surrounded her each hold a rope or whip. Her body suddenly collapse to the wooden floor without any strength to carry herself. She couldn't resist at all, her energy were drained by her grandmother to make this punishment even more torturous.

_No…_

_Not this punishment…_

Sakura was lifted up and tied using ropes on both hands, shaking servants lined in front of her afraid to look at her.

"Carry out the punishment, do not stop until I say so" commanded the clan head as she left the room.

_Oba-san…Don't go_

_Don't leave me here alone_

"Daijoubu, I won't blame you. Just do it" Sakura said weakly, the servant looked at her sadly and bowed to her "gomenasai Sakura-sama".

After that, it was all echoes of screams that filled the Haruno household.

3 days later

For the past three days, Sakura had failed to turn up for her group training. Team 7, you could say was getting very worried.

"Kakashi-sensei! Sakura-chan hasn't been here for 3 days" said Naruto loudly as usual.

The tall silver hair nin looked up from his literature book and scratched his head thoughtfully. "Her grandmother requested her absents for a week" told Kakashi suddenly remembering his conversation with the old Haruno head.

The silent Uchiha member suddenly raised a question with a slight tone of concern, "Is she, unwell?"

"Hmmmm, she might be. Are you worried?" Kakashi asked back with a questioning look behind his mask.

"No way!" Sasuke shouted suddenly looking away. He could feel his face getting warmer by the minute. _Baka Sasuke! Haruno Sakura is your enemy; get that in your head!_

Kakashi laughed softly while Naruto just looked confused "Sasuke-teme, you like Sakura-chan?"

"Urusai dobe", the tomato face shinobi remarked with his back facing the other two guys.

Kakashi continued his laughing as Naruto was getting ready to pick a fight with tomato face again.

"Let's go visit her shall we?" the Jounin told them. The two guys wrestling each other stopped fighting and nod their head.

Sakura's body fell upon the wooden flooring after the ropes around her wrist were untied. Her eyes barely could open and the impact on falling just worsened her wounds further. Open wounds marked her entire body, while surrounding servants rushed ahead to give her medical care.

For the last three days, the Haruno punishment did not stop. The clan head had ordered for a continuous whipping upon Sakura, and also for the last three days, all that could be heard was Sakura's screams.

The pink hair girl was laid on a futon with busy servants attending to her wounds; Sakura could only use this time to catch some sleep. Suddenly the door slide violently open with an urgent messenger.

All heads turned up to see the commotion, motioning the intruder to be silent and not disturb Sakura. However nevertheless, the signs were left unseen as the message rang by Sakura's ears.

"Sakura-sama, Sanako-sama request that you get ready to meet your guest. Team 7 is on the on the way to visit you" said the messenger formally.

Sakura's eyes opened tiredly, _Team 7? Of all times why now…kuso…_

"Sakura-sama, maybe you shouldn't meet them. You can barely stand up in this condition and with all the-"

"Get me my clothes with maximum coverage" Sakura interrupted. "Makiko-chan, I understand that you're worried but Team 7 will find it fishy if I don't meet them right? Daijoubu dayo." Sakura forced a smile to look cheerful.

"Sakura-sama…"

--

Team 7 arrived outside the Haruno household, above the door was a huge sign with the Haruno crest. Marking the territory of the spring field clan, slowly the large wooden doors creaked loudly as the 3 shinobis could tell the doors were opened using charka.

"Welcome to Haruno mansion" greeted the servants lined at the side of the path leading to the main house.

Team 7 sat down on the cushions waiting for Sakura to arrive. The Haruno clan head entered the hall with Sakura walking behind her.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed seeing Sakura

Sakura did not answer but stood next to her grandmother to greet her guest.

"Welcome and Arigatou for visiting our Sakura" Sanako said politely taking a small bow. Sakura followed suit enduring the pain from her wounds, her eyes shut tightly as she bowed hiding her expression. However this did not go unnoticed to the young Uchiha who did not take his eyes off her since she entered the hall.

Sanako kneeled down on the cushion ready to prepare tea for the guest while Sakura slowly descended on the cushion with help from Makiko. When the cushion came into contact with her skin, Sakura's eyes shut tightly with her hands gripping tightly onto Makiko's arms. Sakura was kneeling on her wound that had just been stitched up not long ago.

"Sakura-sama" whispered Makiko worriedly

"Daijoubu" Sakura whispered in pain, looking up to team 7. Her eyes brought up slowly came into connection with Sasuke.

The raven hair boy was staring right back at her, into the emerald eyes of hers. Onyx eyes of concern and pain was reflected back by the emerald, Sakura moved her eyes away and focus on the ground.

Sakura bit her bottom lips, enduring the pain on her knees, the stitches were cutting into her flesh. Blood soaked slowly into the cushion as Sakura was starting to break out in cold sweat. The suffering kunochi clamped her emerald eyes shut feeling the snapping of the stitched wound.

Kakashi eyed on Sakura carefully noticing the scent of blood in the atmosphere, so did Sanako. However before anyone could react, Sakura's consciousness gave in. Sasuke sitting nearest to the pale girl rushed forward catching the falling figure.

"SAKURA"

Sasuke shook Sakura softly but she remained unconscious. Naruto was busy screaming at Sanako, demanding answers from the quiet lady that did not move from her position throughout the commotion.

The raven hair Genin gently picked up the girl motioning the servant to lead the way to her room. Sakura's head rested softly against Sasuke's chest as he held her close to him, they were about to leave when Sanako spoke up.

"Uchiha-san" Sanako's voice boomed across the room.

Sasuke did not turn his head but proceeded walking ahead when guards came out, blocking any further advancement.

"Uchiha-san, we appreciate your concern towards our Sakura. However your worry is not necessary, Makiko will take care of her. Please hand her over to us now." There was a tone of danger in Sanako's voice, filled with hatred and coldness.

There was silent pause until Sasuke turned back slightly to speak to the Haruno clan head.

"I'm taking it from here, Sakura is my teammate." His tone with equal anger, but…he's eyes were the scariest. They were no longer the cold onyx eyes, replacing them were the red Sharingan of the Uchiha clan.

With that Sasuke walked out the hall, his glare hinted the horrible death that awaited them if they got in his way.

Sakura's Dream

_Chibi Sakura was looking around Haruno mansion, looking for a companion to play since her grandmother did not let her out to play._

_Her parents had left on a mission earlier that day and left her in the main house with her grandmother. For the past hour she had been opening every door of the mansion looking for something interesting. When she was walking towards the pond garden, she saw a little girl folding origami and went to join her._

"_What are you doing?" Chibi Sakura asked curiously, giving the girl a fright from behind._

"_I…I…I'm so sorry! I'll get back to work now!" the girl exclaimed and started running away._

_Chibi Sakura started laughing loudly and called out to the girl to come back. The brown hair girl turned back shyly and bowed to her. _

"_I'm Sakura, whats you name?" the pink hair girl looked at the brown hair girl that had her head bowed lowly afraid to look up._

"_Naomi" she said very softly, but chibi Sakura heard it and smiled to herself. Finally she had found someone close to her age, all along her grandmother only allowed her to meet older sparing opponents._

_The two girls enjoyed the afternoon, not knowing the consequences that awaited them._

_Chibi Sakura skipped into the main hall where her grandmother was sitting there drinking tea._

"_Obaa-san!" chibi Sakura called out happily running towards her. _

_Her grandmother looked up at her and questioned her seriously, "Where have you been all afternoon? You've missed 3 training practices today."_

"_Daijoubu Obaa-san, I'll do extra tomorrow. Today! I met a girl of the same age as me…" chibi Sakura started telling her day to her grandmother who had her eyes closed while she drank her tea._

"_Sakura" Sanako interrupted her, "This behavior is not allowed in the Haruno clan, for that you will be punished."_

"_Demo, it was just one day! I hardly get to play at all…" whined the younger girl._

_Servants started entering the rooms holding ropes, afraid to look up at Sanako. Sakura looked at them and then to her grandmother confusingly._

"_Obaa-san?"_

"_This is something I would not tolerate a future clan leader to say" Sanako said sharply before motioning for the servants to go ahead. The servant caught the limps of the young child and tied them. _

_Sanako prepared to leave the room when chibi Sakura shouted out to her, "Obaa-san don't go! Don't leave me here!"_

_Sanako took a glance at her then left the room, leaving chibi Sakura to defend herself._

_Chibi Sakura despite her tied hand tried to reach out to her but the door had already closed, closing off any light from the outside._

_Oba-san…Don't go_

_Don't leave me here alone_

_After that, her mind was too preoccupied with pain to even matter. Naomi was never seen in Haruno mansion again._

Sakura's right hand shot up touching the air, Sasuke sitting at her bedside held her pale hand between his palms. Looking at her, he caught a tear slide down from her right eye before softly whispering.

"Oba-san… Don't leave me here alone."

Sasuke held her hand tightly before placing it by her side. He didn't know that was going on with the wounds and her tears but Sasuke knew something…He's heart was aching for her.

* * *

Okay that's all for this chappie minna!

Itried updating on 30th June but somehow I couldn't upload the document for some reason, so its here on 1st July!

Yup, hopefully I'll update soon. I'll see how it goes first but I'm gonna finish this story for sure so don't worry about it being uncompleted.

And to those that never gave up on this story despite the long wait, Arigatou!

Review!

Unheard Symphony

Because my heart is calling out for you…


End file.
